Joyeux Anniversaire Nico!
by Atalante Hell
Summary: Le 26 janvier (ou le 28, on hésite) est le jour de la naissance de Nico. Comme cadeau, voici deux petites histoires de Solangelo, dont une suit Halloween, Noël et nouvel ans demi dieux .
1. Chapter 1

**Je sais que les dates d'anniversaire de Nico divergent( 26 ou 28 janvier) alors j'ai fait deux histoires.**

 **La première se passe quand Nico est adulte et l'autre est une suite de Halloween, Noël et Nouvel ans demi dieux ( et peut être lui indépendamment)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Nico ramena la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête. Pourquoi aux noms des dieux était-il né en janvier ? Genre le mois le plus froid de l'année ! Il ramassa sa boîte de la pâtisserie tandis que son bus arrivait. Un gâteau, sérieux ? Il avait franchement acheté un gâteau ? Tsss...

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour Will ? Alors qu'il aurait pu tout bêtement manger au Mac do pour ses vingt-six ans...

Il monta dans le bus et s'agrippa à la barre de maintien sans un regard aux passagers.

L'avantage de l'aura de peur du fils d'Hadès, c'était que personne ne le bousculait dans le bus, puisque tout le monde se pressait les uns contre les autres pour éviter de l'approcher.

Nico ne faisait plus attention aux regards apeurés ou agressifs qui pleuvaient sur lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre du bus. Comme d'habitude, il ne neigeait pas pour son anniversaire. Il y avait juste un amas de boue par terre. Boue et herbe en fait. Et parfois de la pluie. Youhou ! Heureusement qu'il y avait Will pour mettre une touche festive à tout ça... en général.

Son portable vibra de nouveau contre sa cuisse. C'était le cinquième message qu'il recevait aujourd'hui. Le premier venait d' Annabeth et le deuxième de Reyna. Jason et Piper lui avaient envoyé un message commun, annonçant au passage leurs fiançailles et lui demandant pourquoi il n'était pas passé à la colonie depuis deux ans. Le dernier était une pub pour les laves linge.

Cette fois c'était Hazel.

"Coucou frérot ! Bon anniversaire :). J'espère que tu vas bien et que Will aussi, bisou !"

Et que Will aussi ? Nico serra les dents et fit comme pour les autres messages, il le supprima.

D'ailleurs avec ça il avait failli rater son arrêt. Il se précipita dehors, bousculant un type au passage.

Nico s'excusa gauchement ( parce qu'on pouvait haïr le monde et rester poli ) et vérifia dans son sac qu'aucun des deux gâteaux n'était écrasé. Ok, ça allait. Après, Nico se foutait pas mal que le sien ressemble à un hérisson écrasé sur le bord d'une autoroute, mais celui de Will, c'était une autre affaire.

Nico remit son écharpe en place ( écharpe jaune pâle . Oui, c'était Will qui la lui avait offerte, comment avez-vous deviné ?), et se remit en marche vers son appartement.

Cinq ans plus tôt, Will lui avait proposé de venir habiter avec lui à Boston, histoire "d'être loin de l'Olympe, des dieux et des emmerdes qui en découlent", comme avait dit le blond.

Will bossait à l'hôpital à côté et Nico avait créé un site d'exorcisme (incroyable ce que les gens pouvaient penser qu'ils avaient un fantôme chez eux ! Mais bon, des fois c'était vrai). Bon, d'accord, parfois ils étaient attaqués par des monstres, mais Nico finissait par les avoir. Généralement. Et puis il y avait eu ce truc là. Une espèce de loup qui s'était introduit chez eux en pleine nuit. Nico n'était pas franchement bien réveillé et avait supposé que c'était un lycantrope. Mais alors pourquoi le fer stygien et l'argent ne lui faisaient rien bordel ? Nico avait fini par le défenestrer (perdant ainsi une vitre et la table basse) mais un peu trop tard.

Nico ouvrit la porte de l'appartement.

-Je suis rentré ! lança-t-il avant de filer à la salle de bain.

Will refusait qu'on rentre dans l'appart après avoir traîné dans les transports en commun sans qu'on se lave les mains avant.

Après avoir suivi l'énième ordre du médecin, Nico revint au salon.

Will l'attendait. Toujours. Il ne bougeait jamais. Comment il aurait pu ?

Nico s'assit en face de lui sur le canapé, deux verres en plastique et une bouteille de grenadine à la main.

Nico sortit les gâteaux du sac.

-J'ai pris les mêmes qu'à l'anniv de mes seize ans. T'avais traversé toute la ville pour me les trouver. Franchement, je pense qu'ils en ont marre de nous voir débarquer tous les ans pour les mêmes trucs.

Tandis qu'il parlait une larme roula sur sa joue. Il l'essuya en se traitant d'idiot. Il allait pas chialer comme un gosse de dix ans si ?

Nico leva les yeux vers Will, ou ce qu'il en restait et caressa du bout des doigts l'inscription sur le socle de l'urne qui contenait ses cendres.

 _William Solace, fils d'Apollon._

Saloperie de loup. Nico ne l'avait dit à personne, gardant son chagrin pour lui. Ça faisait deux ans qu'il parlait à une urne maintenant.

 **Bon, ok, c'est pas le même ambiance que mes autres one-shot mais je voulais voir ce que ça faisait d'écrire une death-fic. Sur le deuxième je me rattrape, promis !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici donc la seconde histoire de l'anniversaire de Nico, moins triste que la première.**

-Nico? Youhou, Nico!

Nico ramena sa couverture sur sa tête, pas bien réveillé. Nico n'était pas du matin. Ça avait d'ailleurs failli lui donner le nom de Nico, Hypnos, Hadès di Angelo. Erebe merci, grâce à Bianca, il avait écopé d'un simple Nico, Gabriel, Hadès di Angelo. Mais qu'importe son deuxième prénom puisqu'il n'avait aucune, mais alors aucune envie de se lever.

Will Solace sourit en penchant la tête vers l'amas de couvertures qui recouvrait son petit ami. Adorable. Il avait toujours trouvé à Nico un petit air de hérisson : petit et mignon, qui montrait ses piques dès qu'on l'approchait mais qui se laissait prendre dans la main si on savait s'y prendre.

Sauf que si Will avait appelé Nico son petit hérisson, le fils d'Hadès l'aurait sûrement très mal pris.

Le blond se pencha en avant et reprit.

-Death Boy? T'as oublié quel jour on est?

Une main sortit des couvertures pour lui faire signe de partir.

-Mouis...je sais...Raison de plus pour me foutre la paix.

Will rit et vint secouer ce qui ressemblait à l'épaule de Nico.

-Sérieux Will, dégage! s'énerva Nico.

Brusquement, le fils d'Hadès se rendit compte de quelque chose. Il se redressa brutalement, totalement réveillé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon bungalow?! rugit-il en pointant Will d'un doigt accusateur.

Il se figea à la vue de ce qu'était devenu le bungalow en question.

-Surprise !

Le visage de Nico se décomposa. La vache! Il n'avait jamais reçu autant de personnes en même temps. Il y avait qui là?

Kayla, Austin...Frank (qui n'avait visiblement rien d'autre à faire que de venir)... Thalia (pour une raison inconnue)...Jason...Hazel (ce qui expliquait la présence de Frank)...Reyna ( ça voulait dire que Rome n'avait actuellement AUCUN préteur?).

Et Will bien sûr, toujours Will. D'ailleurs Nico ne serait pas étonné d'apprendre que c'était son idée.

-Joyeux anniversaire Death Boy! fit le blond en embrassant sa joue gauche.

Hazel le bouscula pour se jeter au cou de Nico. La facilité qu'avait sa sœur à interagir avec les gens avait toujours étonné Nico. Il serait parfaitement incapable de sauter sur les gens comme ça.

-Holala grand frère, mais pourquoi tu nous a pas dit que c'était ton anniversaire? Quand Will nous a envoyé un message Iris, on n'avait pas prévu de cadeau, je suis très gênée, t'es mon frère quand même, même si la filiation vient de mon père, moi je t'adore. Et...

Nico décolla sa sœur, tarissant le flot de paroles qui s'écoulait en continu de sa bouche.

Il était content qu'ils aient pensés à son anniversaire, bien sur, mais de là à rentrer dans son bungalow sans autorisation...

Il n'avait pas l'air malin là, en short, tee-shirt trop petit et avec des épis plein les cheveux. Un vrai mort vivant.

Il voulut renvoyer tout ce petit monde chez lui quand la porte de son bungalow s'ouvrit à la volée sur la tête échevelée de Lester (ou Apollon, comme vous voulez).

Mais c'était pas vrai ! On entrait ici comme dans un moulin! Nico songea sérieusement à demander à Nyssa de faire poser un verrou!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'étonna Apollon, il y a Will qui m'a dit de venir mais... je sais plus pourquoi...

Nico leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas possible lui!

Will se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant. C'était pas facile tous les jours.

-C'est l'anniversaire de Nico, papa... Tu sais qui est Nico...

Apollon se fendit d'un sourire au bout de deux minutes de réflexion.

-Ha ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! fit il, pris d'un éclair de génie, ton copain flippant là!

Nico se racla la gorge pour lui signifier que "le copain flippant" en question était là.

Mais Apollon avait tendu les bras au-dessus de sa tête et n'écoutait plus personne.

-J'ai trouvé un haïku! annonça-t-il, fier de sa trouvaille de destruction massive, _Je..._

-BRIGADE D'INTERVENTION SUR LES HAIKUS DE PAPA ACTION !

Kayla et Austin se jetèrent sur leur père pour le faire taire. Les deux sangs mêles traînèrent Apollon hors du bungalow, apportant au monde extérieur l'horreur de ses haïkus.

-Euh...j'aurais peut être pas dû lui dire de venir...fit Will.

Oui, complètement. Le problème de Will, c'est qu'il était trop gentil. Ou alors il était juste naïf de croire qu'Apollon en avait quelque chose à cirer des 15 ans de Nico.

Frank haussa les épaules.

-Qu'est ce que ça change? De toute façon il est parti!

Will eu l'ait soulagé. Tant mieux, Nico n'aimait pas quand il s'inquiétait : il avait une petite ride qui apparaissait sur le haut du front. Toute petite. D'ailleurs Nico était peut être le seul à la voir.

Brusquement, quelqu'un s'assit quasiment sur Nico. Contre toute attente, ce n'était pas Hazel, et encore moins Will, mais Thalia, qui fixait Nico de ses yeux bleu électrique, comme si elle sondait les tréfonds de son âme au rayon X.

-Bien, annonça-t-elle d'un ton de PDG commençant sa réunion, Nicolas...

-Je m'appelle Nico, corrigea aussitôt Nico.

Thalia balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main.

-Bref. Je suis ici pour te faire une proposition unique, qui n'arrive pas tous les siècles. Respire à fond...

A l'humble avis de Nico, c'était Thalia qui aurait dû se calmer, parce que des étincelles fusaient de ses cheveux.

-Alors voila, fit Thalia, vu que ta sœur était une chasseresse, on s'est dit que tu pourrais reprendre le flambeau en devenant: l'homme de la Chasse !

Nico arqua un sourcil. Il avait toujours entendu dire qu'il ne fallait jamais accoler les mots "homme" et "Chasse", sous peine de provoquer une explosion interplanétaire.

-Pardon, demanda-t-il d'une voix qui signifiait qu'il aimerait bien qu'on lui explique incessamment sous peu.

Thalia s'assit en tailleur sur son lit (ça va, fallait surtout pas se gêner) et croisa les mains.

-Il était une fois une déesse toute puissante et infiniment trop cool : Artémis. Artémis était accompagnée de plusieurs suivantes, les Chasseresses, uniquement des femmes. Mais dans sa grande bonté, il arrivait à Artémis de faire des exceptions. Ainsi, elle engagea le géant Orion, mais il finit par se faire découper en rondelles parce que ce c*****rd avait voulu épouser Artémis. Plus tard vint Hippolyte, qui lui ne tomba amoureux de personne et c'est justement ce qui ne plut pas à son père, qui le fit tuer. Des siècles après, les Chasseresses firent la connaissance d'un charmant petit demi dieu plein de potentiel. Et comme il était gay, et que son père le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait, il n'y avait rien à craindre. Alors? Tu fais tes bagages à quelle heure ?

Nico ouvrit des yeux ronds. Thalia partait du principe que sa réponse était forcement positive ou est- ce qu'il n'avait pas le choix ?

Il sentit un bras possessif entourer ses épaules :

-Nico reste avec moi, grogna Will, soudain hargneux.

Thalia haussa les épaules.

-T'es médecin Will, pas devin. On peut pas tout hériter de son Papa.

Will se tourna vers Nico, collant son front au sien. Nico rougit, c'était gênant.

-Hein, tu vas pas me laisser? s'assura-t-il.

L'inquiétude dans son regard était si réelle que cela surprit Nico. Chaque fois qu'il quittait la colonie, il partait du principe qu'il ne manquerait à personne. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus si sûr...

Nico se détourna et s'adressa à Thalia, qui mesurait déjà la longueur des flèches qu'il faudrait lui fabriquer.

-Humm...J'ai rien contre ton idée hein, mais je vais rester à la colonie. Tu sais... pour représenter Hadès, pour les cérémonies funéraires...

-Et surtout parce que Nico est à moi ! Pas à Percy, pas à Reyna et sûrement pas à la Chasse!

Nico roula des yeux sous le regard attendri de Jason, Reyna et Hazel.

Jason sortit un paquet du gros sac de sport à ses pieds et Reyna vint faire la bise à Nico.

-On n'a pas été informés à temps pour le cadeau, bredouilla-t-elle en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre, alors on a fait un cadeau commun on va dire...

Nico jeta un coup d'œil au paquet de Jason. Il avait l'air un peu lourd et visiblement, la personne qui l'avait emballer ne savait pas manier un rouleau de scotch. Qu'est ce que ces allumés d'amis lui avaient encore pondu ?

-De la part de Will, Reyna, moi, Hazel, Frank, ton Papa, ta Belle Maman, Macaria, Mélinoé, Thanatos, Alecto...

Nico le coupa d'un geste. S' il continuait comme ça, il était bon pour lui citer la moitié des Enfers.

Nico était très apprécié dans les mondes des Morts, contrairement à ceux des vivants. Achille,qui avait fini par lui pardonner le coup du Styx, l'invitait souvent à manger des pancakes avec lui et Patrocle (un type charmant Patrocle, il lui servait de psy). Il y avait aussi Hela, leur voisine du dessous, qui l'adorait et lui faisait de tarte aux pommes à chaque fois qu'il venait, et Anubis, à qui il apprenait à jouer à Mythomagic.

Jason hocha la tête et lui tendit le paquet.

Nico avait vu juste, il pesait son poids. Il le posa sur ses genoux et lissa un peu le papier cadeau qui rebiquait. Il leva les yeux vers ses amis, qui restaient là à le regarder sans bouger. On aurait dit des cèpes.

Hazel le poussa du coude. Nico comprit qu'ils attendaient peut être de lui qu'il ouvre son cadeau. Nico rougit et déballa...

-Un casque, s'étonna-t-il.

Oui, c'était bien un long casque grec noir, au rebord finement ciselé. Nico sentit sous ses doigts les lettres greques : Τύχη

Chance. Fortune. Providence. Tout ce qui lui avait manqué pendant la majeure partie de sa vie et qui revenait avec Reyna, Hazel,Will...

Nico caressa du doigt le plumet sombre du casque, hésitant à l'enfiler. Les casques de la colonie avaient toujours le chic pour lui retomber sur les yeux, mais le casque qu'il avait emprunté à Thanatos pour la bataille de Manhattan ne l'avait pas trop dérangé.

C'était accompagné d'un petit mot de son père.

"Nico, mon petit fils adoré,

joyeux anniversaire ! Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi pour fêter ça, mais j'ai confié ton cadeau à Hazel. J'espère qu'il te plaît, il est fait spécialement pour toi. Tous les Enfers t'embrassent.

Ton Papa qui t'aime."

Ton Papa qui t'aime? On parlait bien d'Hadès là ? Nico en apprenait tous les jours.

Nico releva la tête. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de passer son anniversaire avec ses amis mais il devait avouer que c'était plutôt plaisant.

-Vous savez que je vous adore ? fit-il avec un demi sourire.

Les autre le lui rendirent.

-Nous aussi, avoua la dernière personne qu'on pensait dire ça.

Thalia donna une pichenette sur le nez de Nico.

-On t'adore !

Les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Bien sur, personnes n'osait remettre la parole de Thalia en doute, sauf s'il voulait se faire électrocuter, mais c'était surtout parce que tout le monde aimait Nico.

-On se retrouve à côté du lac ? proposa Jason.

Lui et les autres sortirent, laissant Nico avec Will.

Nico ne savait pas ce que les Moire avaient foutu avec leurs fisl de vie, mais ils devaient être sacrement emmêlés pour que Will le colle tout le temps.

\- Alors? demanda le blond tandis que Nico rangeait son casque. Ça te plaît ton anniversaire? J'ai prévu d'aller à la plage et de manger au restaurant japonais ce soir.T'en penses quoi?

Un restaurant japonais? Nico embrassa Will sur la joue.

-J'ai de la chance de t'avoir, fit-il.

Nico aimait les restaurants japonais. Will lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules avec un sourire victorieux.

-Quinze ans...dit-il, t'as plus qu'un an de moins que moi maintenant...

Nico ricana. S'il savait...

\- Je suis né en 1932. J'ai des années de plus que toi.

Will le regarda d'un air effaré. Il n'était pas au courant ? Franchement , toute la colonie le savait...

-Apollon tout puissant !fit Will. Je sors avec un petit vieux.

Nico le fusilla du regard. Sympa, merci. Limite, il aurait préféré que Will continue à se croire plus âgé.

Will sourit tendrement et l'appuya contre son épaule.

-Je plaisante mon hérisson. Je t'aime trop pour me soucier de ton âge...

Nico rougit et se blottit contre lui. Will se fit la réflexion qu'il ressemblait vraiment à un hérisson là.

-Je suis plus Death Boy? s'étonna Nico d'un air presque déçu.

Will sourit.

-Bien sur Death Boy adoré.

Nico devint écarlate.

-Raa! M'appelle pas comme ça!

Mais c'était trop tard pour fuir, Will savait maintenant ...

Bonus

Apollon se campa sur l'estrade du pavillon réfectoire. Si Will ne voulait pas entendre son super haïku, tant pis pour lui, il s'adresserait à des gens de meilleur goût: à savoir sa bande.

-Écoutez ! lança-t-il, j'ai trouvé un haïku trop génial !

Grande inspiration théâtrale et...

- _Je..._

Apollon se reçut un toast dans la face.

-La ferme ! ordonna Laurel.

-Ouais ! ajouta Malcom, marre des haïkus !

Apollon soupira et repartit la tête basse s'asseoir à la table d'Hébé, avec son seul ami : Paolo Montes.

En désespoir de cause, il lui adressa son sourire "veuillez ne pas regarder les dents en face, risque d'aveuglement (enfin, il essaya)

-Tu veux entendre mon haïku? proposa -t-il.

Paolo recula brusquement, tenant son bandana vert du Brésil en rempart.

-No! s'écria-t-il, Dios, NO!

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé (dans se cas, mettez une reviews) et je souhaite un bonne anniversaire aux gens qui sont nés le 26 Janvier ( vous êtes des veinards les gens!)**


End file.
